The Call
by rockhotch31
Summary: Zach Hotchner finally gets the call he has dreamed of all his life. And Zach gets to share that with Caleigh and their family as their adult lives are moving up in the world. This is another of my ongoing story of my OC Zach Hotchner, Aaron and Haley's oldest son before Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I promise all of you I will not whine about writing this one. I've had it on my "to write" list for over two years. There will be no struggling.**

 **This story takes up just after my story** _ **The Next Step**_ **. Sorry it's late.**

 ***looks at FF monitors* I really have to do this? Damn. All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to the low lives at Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. *blows large raspberry and hoists certain finger***

Chapter 1

Jack and Lexie came into the duplex after enjoying a short afternoon romp in the backyard when they all got home. The Georgia heat cut it off after five minutes. Lexie immediately found her water bowl and Caleigh handed Jack a bottle of cold water from the fridge. She ran cold water over the dish rag in the sink and wiped down Jack's sweaty head.

Jack gulped down some water and smiled at her. "Thanks sis."

"Any time bud," Caleigh smiled back.

Zach walked into the kitchen. "You sure about this old school training instead of using the kennel," he asked looking at Caleigh.

"Zach, I can't put her into a kennel anytime I need to run off. That's not fair. I'll bite the bullet to train her, the old school way to be good around here and use the kennel when I really need it. I know that will have some major bumps." Zach looked at her. "I'm in; you?"

Zach kissed her. "You know I'll back any call you make." Caleigh hugged him. "Just shut all the bathroom doors before you head out. I've heard Uncle Dave's stories about Mudg being a pup and toilet rolls."

Jack giggled. "Me too," he smiled.

Zach looked at him. "You remember them?" Jack nodded with a smile. "You had to be two back then?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm good; what can I say," he cheekily smiled. Zach pushed his head with a smile. "Or maybe me just remembering you and dad laughing at the story," he smiled. "Back then, I loved to hear dad laugh."

Zach rubbed his head. "You're right. Back then it was good to hear dad laugh." Jack smiled at him, drinking more of his water.

"Duly noted," Caleigh smiled, cooling down Jack again.

Lexie came into the kitchen to snake around their legs. Zach gave her a major dose of love. Just then a car horn honked, pulling into the driveway. Lexie loudly barked. Zach looked at Caleigh and Jack and smiled. "Definitely Mudg bloodlines."

Caleigh smiled at him and rubbed his arm to head to the door to greet her family.

They had a wonderful weekend together with Zach having two great games. And Lexie became easily house trained for bathroom breaks. Following Caleigh's plan, it took only one accident. Caleigh and her family enjoyed the time together as Jack was the batboy for the Gwinnet Braves. The team was in the clubhouse after their victory Saturday night with Zach hitting a walk off home run to win the game in the bottom of the ninth inning. John Moses came out of his office and waved Zach into it.

Zach walked in. "What's up Skipper," he asked, reaching for the office door.

Moses smiled. "You don't need to close it Cob." Zach looked at him. "You've caught every game since you've got here. You need a break. You're off tomorrow. Tyler is catching tomorrow." Moses came around the desk. He looked at Zach and deeply smiled. "And I know Jack is leaving tomorrow with Caleigh's family." Moses put his hand on Zach's shoulder and pushed him out of his office. "You don't have to be here so early," he smiled.

"Thanks Skip," Zach smiled.

They entered the lockerroom and Moses whistled. "Listen up guys!" The team all looked at him. "This is the last game we'll have with our awesome batboy Jack Hotchner. He's heading home tomorrow." Moses looked around. "A little thing called back to school," he smiled. "Which we support." The team all nodded.

Moses noticed Jack had his uniform shirt off. "Jack, front and center," he smiled. "And bring that uni top." Jack walked up to him with his uniform shirt. Moses pulled out a black marker and wrote a message on the back of Jack's uniform, signing his name. Moses looked at his team. "Anyone else want to join me," he smiled.

The team gathered around Jack to sign his uniform shirt and say good-bye to him.

The good-bye for Jack the next morning after church and a family visit to Rose's Diner was worse. Caleigh had Lexie in her shoulder harness and on her leash. Jack hugged Lexie. "I'm gonna miss you girl." Jack never had bought into Caleigh and Dave's tough love training. She had slept with him the last two nights on the pull out couch so Rachel and Tom could sleep in the downstairs bedroom.

Zach gently rubbed his shoulder. "And something Caleigh and I won't miss bro. You made Caleigh's job tougher."

Jack threw his arms around Zach. "I know; I'm sorry Zach. And I know after the game today, you gotta leave for Charlotte. But she's just a pup and this all hurts so bad….." Jack broke down and started to cry.

Zach pulled him into his arms and held him close to his chest. "I know bro," he smiled, as Rachel wrapped her arm around Caleigh, already wiping tears. "You've been my rock around here, being with Caleigh when I've been gone. I can't thank you enough for that. You've stepped up way big brother."

Jack pulled back in Zach's arms and looked at him. "I had a good role model," he smiled, wiping away tears. "You did it after mom died." Zach deeply hugged him. Tom rubbed Caleb's shoulder as Caleb wiped away tear. "And why you got Lexie for Caleigh," Jack smiled, still in his brother's strong arms.

"Yupppp," Zach smiled.

Jack threw his arms around Zach's neck and tightly hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you so much Z-man."

Zach hugged him back. "I'm gonna miss you JP," Zach whispered in his ear.

Caleigh rubbed Jack's back. Zach set Jack down on his feet so he could hug Caleigh as Zach took Lexie's leash. "I love you sis."

"I've loved our time together too Jack," Caleigh said. "But your dad and Beth are missing you so much."

Jack pulled away and wiped his tears. He softly smiled. "I miss them." Caleigh kissed him.

Zach pulled Jack into his arms and hugged him again. "See ya soon bro; be good for Rachel and Tom on the drive home JP."

Jack nearly choked Zach with his hug. "I promise Z-man."

Zach set him down on his feet again and said good-bye to Tom, Rachel and Caleb. Jack hugged Caleigh again and said his final good-bye to Lexie. The four of them headed to Tom's car.

Rachel smiled at the couple. "I'll keep you two in the loop," she winked.

Zach and Caleigh waved at them as Tom pulled the car out of the driveway. Lexie barked a good-bye.

Zach pulled Caleigh and Lexie into the house. "I'm next; I may not be catching today. But we leave after the game for Charlotte." He hugged Caleigh. "You OK?"

Caleigh kissed him. "Zach, how many times do I have to tell you? When I committed to our relationship, I knew what I was getting into. You were drop dead honest with me." She looked him in the eye. "You don't want to know the talk I got from mom and dad."

Zach smiled at her. "And you stuck with me anyway?"

Caleigh laughed and kissed him. "Yuppp," she smiled.

"Babe…."

Caleigh smiled and deeply kissed him. "You go; I've got the fort." She looked at Lexie. "And a project."

Zach kissed her. "I think I should marry you."

Caleigh laughed.

-00CM00-

Zach climbed into bed with Caleigh around four Thursday morning. She rolled over and looked at him in the dark. "Where's Lexie?"

"On her bed where she's supposed to be," he smiled at her in the darkness, kissing her and pulling her close. "I'm in on your plan. We played a bit and then I told her to stay put. She laid back down."

"Did you sleep on the bus?"

"I conked out. And Cal, it's raining outside. And it's supposed to get worse. We might be looking at rainout game later tonight."

Caleigh rolled on her side in his arms and smiled at him. "Good. I'll have breakfast for you around ten. And then we need to talk."

"Cal?"

She smiled. "A good talk; moving forward with our future."

Zach kissed her. "Can't wait," he smiled. Caleigh rolled back on her side in Zach's arms and they both fell asleep.

-00CM00-

Someone was in his office in the upper tier of the BAU when his desk phone rang. "David Rossi," he answered.

"Uncle Dave, if dad is in there do not give away that it's me calling."

Dave smiled. "Zach, he's heads down in reports like me and the rest of the team."

"He texted me you all finally cleaned up the escapees mess and took care of Peter Lewis. Thanks for having dad's back and blowing his brains out."

Dave smiled again. "I back my partner and my team. What's on your mind?"

Zach pushed in a bite of waffles. "Sorry Uncle Dave; I slept in a bit and eating my breakfast." Dave smiled. "Caleigh is sending you a file as we speak. Please look it over and email us back with any pertinent questions you think we should ask. We're meeting the realtor at the house at four. Jose is flying down to be here as well."

Dave opened his email. "Your dad said you had a game tonight?"

"Already officially rained out; doubleheader tomorrow for the make-up game."

Dave opened the file Caleigh sent and read a bit. "Zach, I can tell you my first question."

"I got that one Uncle Dave. We get it's a spec home the developer put up and then the real estate market went to hell. But why has this house sat vacant for nearly seven years and no one wants it?

"Good man Zach," Dave distantly said, reading more. "Damn, the price is right."

"That's what I told Jose."

"Zach, let me read some more, touch on a few of my contacts and then email you two back."

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Zach smiled into his phone, winking at Caleigh.

"Call me back after you go through the house."

"You got it Uncle Dave. Thank you; love you."

Dave smiled. "I sorta love you two. Talk to you later Zach." He hung up the phone, read more, and then rumbled through his desktop file of business cards. He picked up the phone and dialed.

-00CM00-

Caleigh and Zach "Lexie proofed" the duplex and headed out to meet the realtor. Caleigh's phone pinged with a text. She opened it. "Uncle Dave's questions," she smiled.

Her cell rang. "Speaking of the devil," she smiled, answering the call. "Hi Uncle Dave!"

"Hi sweetheart," he smiled into his office phone. "Put me on speaker."

Caleigh laughed. "Way ahead of you."

"I've talked to my contacts down there. They've all told me the same thing. Lisa Barton is the most reputable realtor in the Atlanta area. You can trust her. But ask my questions. All of them."

Caleigh looked over his text. "I've got it Uncle Dave. We're going to get there early so we can go over them before she gets here."

"Zach, since you called me, you know I'm going to meddle. Jose and I have talked. He's about ten minutes behind you. Do not make any hint of making a bid on the house until you talk to him. Hell, show as little interest as you can."

Zach laughed. "Gee, there's a news flash. But what are you really telling us?"

"Zach, the place is a steal. Barton and the developer are married. That obviously set off some things with me. But that could have scared off a lot of prospective buyers. I had one of my contacts in the area do some deep digging. They're very legit and have had the place inspected every month for bugs and rodents. For seven years. Do you hear that Zach."

Zach smiled. "They want out of those expenses."

Dave smiled. "You got it kid. And the house passed Lawrenceville city inspections when it was built with flying colors. To quote their report 'most up to date code home we've seen'. You two ask your questions. But damnit, you follow Jose's lead. That's why he's making the big bucks. You make your agent work for you."

"Got it Uncle Dave. Tell Garcia thank you," Zach winked at Caleigh.

"Zach," Dave growled. "I love her as much as you. But with something like this, she's the last person I'd call. Your dad would know in thirty seconds."

Zach smiled. "Thanks Uncle Dave. You're our rock as usual. But dad and I talked last night."

"Love you Uncle Dave," Caleigh said.

"Thanks again Uncle Dave," Zach said. "We're just pulling up to house." He looked in his rearview mirror. "And Jose is right behind us."

"We've compared notes Zach," Dave said. "Listen to him."

"Yes Uncle Dave," Zach smiled.

"Call me later."

The kids toured the four bedroom two story home with a full basement underneath it with Jose. Barton played the solid construction the home featured. The kitchen was fully equipped. "The original appliances that were put in were pulled out last month and replaced with newer models." Zach eyed Jose.

"So why hasn't this house sold," Caleigh asked.

"We've had many prospects. But it always comes down to the same two things. One - they don't like the remote location at the end of the development with no other houses on the block. Or their finances didn't go through," Barton said.

Zach looked at Jose. He deeply eyed Zach back.

-00CM00-

After defeating the Norfolk Hawks the last day of August, Zach came out of the shower to Minnie already dressed. "Skip wants to see us," Andy said. Zach pulled off his towel around his waistline, tossed it into the nearest laundry hamper and hastily pulled on his boxers, sports shorts and grabbed his t-shirt. The two headed to Moses' office.

"You wanted to see us Skip," Zach asked.

Moses smiled. "Welcome to the bigs boys. Shut the door and sit down," he pointed at the two chairs in front of his desk. "I've got to give you the lay of the land for your arrival at the Ted."

Zach and Andy looked at each other. Walking back into the lockerroom after talking with Moses, they both accepted the heartfelt congratulations from their teammates.

Finally getting to their lockers, they both reached for their cellphones and turned them on. Zach's pinged with a message from Caleigh. _Get home soon_ , he read. _I've got news._

Zach texted back. _So do I_ , adding smiley face emoji's.

Thirty minutes later, Zach walked into the duplex from the garage. Caleigh was waiting for him with a huge smile. "Let me guess," Zach smiled back. "Our loan, with Kelly's help got approved by the bank and they accepted our bid on the house."

"Yup," Caleigh smiled. She raced into his arms. Zach scooped her up and Caleigh wrapped her legs around him. Lexie happily barked. "And the two lots on the block. We've got our privacy."

"That's fantastic babe," Zach smiled kissing her.

Caleigh looked at him. "Let me guess your news," she smiled, still wrapped around him. "You have to be in Atlanta tomorrow on business," she smiled.

Zach beamed. "Yup babe, I'm in the bigs. And it's an afternoon game. With heading to Philly after it."

Caleigh smiled at him. "I guess the party is off tonight."

Zach kissed her. "Yuppppp." He looked at her. "But we gotta let someone know," he smiled.

David Rossi, sound asleep, woke up to two texts while the kids were talking to their parents.

###

 **A/N: The "Ted" is Turner Field where the Atlanta Braves currently play. It's named after the past owner of the Braves, Ted Turner.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thursday morning, Aaron was walking down the catwalk above the Bullpen when his cell rang. He pulled it out of his suitcoat breast pocket and looked at the caller ID. He smiled as he picked up the call heading into the Round Table Room. "Hey Caleigh," he smiled. "What's up?"

"Hi Aaron," Caleigh said. "I just thought you'd like to know that your oldest son just left for his new job."

"New job Caleigh?" The team all looked at him, listening to his side of the conversation.

Caleigh smiled, enjoying couch time with Lexie. "He's on his way to the Ted."

Aaron, reaching for his chair, stopped cold. "Cal?" That got the team around the table more on alert.

"Number 62 is now officially on the Atlanta Braves roster," Caleigh smiled. "He obviously won't play today since he just got there. Neither will Andy by the way." Aaron smiled. "But after the game, the Braves head to Philly."

"Does he think he'll get to play? And why didn't you tell us this last night?"

Caleigh slightly laughed. "Aaron, he just got there and is a bit overwhelmed. I'll talk to him after the game and give you an update when I have it. And we were too excited about the house and knew we woke up you and Beth."

"How was he this morning?"

Caleigh laughed more. "How do you think? He was a nervous wreck. And throw in packing for a road trip with a major league team that has specific standards for how their team dresses. Thanks to Bobby Cox and his standards of professionalism for Braves players. Thank god he knew that. And he's flying now instead of being on a bus. I'll sleep better with that charter."

"I hear that sweetheart," Aaron smiled. "Keep me in the loop."

Caleigh smiled. "When I know, you'll know."

"Thanks Caleigh," Aaron smiled. "I gotta get heads down with the team."

"Why I called at this time," Caleigh smiled. "I know your in office schedule. Zach and I might have a mole. And it's not the High Princess of Information," she laughed.

Aaron laughed. "I'm sitting down," he said, pulling out his chair, "next to your mole," he smiled. Dave in the next chair looked at him. "Thanks Cal for the news. Please keep me and Beth in the loop. Philly is a two hour drive."

"Will do Aaron," Caleigh smiled and ended the call.

"Philly," Reid asked.

"I'm not the mole," Garcia pouted with a question.

Morgan rubbed her shoulder with a smile. "What's up Hotch," he asked with a finger wave at him.

Aaron proudly smiled. "Zach got called up to the Braves yesterday. So did Andy. They're joining the club in Atlanta for a day game today. And then they fly out to Philly for a weekend series."

"That's awesome," JJ smiled. "I think Will and Henry will be watching a lot of baseball this weekend.

"I'm in on that," Tara smiled at her with a point.

"I don't have a TV," Reid said. Morgan sadly shook his head.

"That's great news Aaron. But I can top that," Dave smirked. Hotch looked at him. The team did as well. Dave smiled at the team. "The kids are closing on a beautiful home in Lawrenceville next Thursday." Aaron glared at him. "With my, Kelly and Jose's blessings. Don't worry dad," Dave smiled, rubbing Aaron's shoulder. "Those two kids have got their heads on right. And Jose and Kelly are living up to their promise. They've got the kids back." He smiled. "Aaron, they are getting a steal. And Kelly convinced them to get a loan from their bank down there to help with their taxes. Those two kids, with some help, know what they are doing."

Aaron looked at him. "And some more advice from Uncle Dave?"

Dave rubbed his shoulder more. "With my love." The team all pointed at him.

Aaron smiled at Dave. "The kids talked to me and Beth two weeks ago. I've also talked to Jose quite a bit."

"Busted," Morgan smiled at Dave.

Rossi laughed and looked around the table. "And I've got the MLB package on my satellite TV. Any of you are welcome to join me at my place when we get more news," he smiled at Reid. Reid smiled back.

He looked at Aaron. "I know with Zach around, you've got the MLB package. Jack can watch," he smiled.

"Thanks Dave; again," Aaron smiled.

-00CM00-

On the flight to Philadelphia, Brent Snitker walked towards the coach section of the plane from his first class seat to the two seats in the back Zach and Andy were sitting in. Zach watching the Braves on TV, thought the world of Fredi Garcia. But when the Braves had an early season losing streak, Fredi got fired. Brent, the former Skipper at Gwinnet, and with the young players coming up, was promoted to the bigs. Zach had long ago accepted that and never questioned the move with the front office personal when he signed his contract. And talking with the guys at Gwinnet, Snitker was a player's manager.

Snitker approached the two seats the friends were sharing. "Hey guys," he smiled.

"Hi Skip," they both responded

Snitker looked at Zach. "If I need a pinch hitter tonight, you ready?"

"Put me in coach," Zach smiled.

Snitker looked at Andy. "You get a bullpen session in with Cob and Roger tonight and tomorrow. You two are our battery on Sunday," he smiled.

"Thanks Skip," Andy smiled. Snitker walked back to his seat. Zach and Andy pulled out their cellphones.

Dave was going over a profile for the Seattle PD when his cell rang. He looked at the caller ID. "What's up hun," he smiled, knowing it was Caleigh.

"Uncle Dave, can you hook me and Victoria up with your travel agent? Andy and Zach are starting for the Braves on Sunday."

"Yes I can," he smiled, moving the mouse for his desktop computer. "But I can tell you the BAU contingent, when they hear this news, and Philly being a two hour drive will be there. Fly into DC and ride up with us." Dave looked at his computer screen. "I'm looking at the schedule. It's a day game. And your folks might want to join us," he smiled.

"We want to fly Saturday night Dave," Caleigh said. "We'll take you up on that. We can work on the sleeping arrangements later."

"I've got a mansion," Dave smiled.

"Which may be used Uncle Dave," Caleigh responded.

Dave noted her tone. "Take a deep breath sweetheart. We'll work this out. What about Lexie?"

"Josiah said he would take her." Dave smiled at Jack's wonderful stories of the elderly man that watched over the players' parking lot for the Gwinnet Braves.

"Jack told us all about him," Dave smiled again. "He sounds like a great guy."

Caleigh smiled. "He is; he was wonderful with Jack and lives two blocks away. He'll keep an eye on the plex."

"Jack felt the same way," Dave smiled. He tapped his cell. "Julia's cell number sent sweetheart."

Caleigh looked at her cell and laughed. "Got it; and I'm not going to stroke your ego and say it again."

"Damn girl, you've been hanging around that man of yours too much," Dave laughed.

"See ya Saturday Uncle Dave."

"You and Victoria catch an early afternoon flight to DC Saturday. I've hung around that man of yours too much as well. I know how he cooks chops. I'll help Aaron. And I'm sure Aaron is working with John on tickets."

Caleigh laughed. "Still not going to stroke your ego Uncle Dave. See ya then."

Dave laughed. "You win; I'll let your father-in-law to be know."

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Caleigh laughed. "Love you."

-00CM00-

The Hotchner family intently watched their TV that night. A camera shot was replayed after the in between inning commercials. Chip Carey's voice came over the video as Zach was sitting next to the Braves' veteran, and nearly forty year old catcher, A.J. Pierzynski. They were talking together. "That kid is already picking his brain," Carey commented.

"No doubt Chip," Joe Simpson, the color commentator responded. Dave, sitting in his study, raised his scotch glass to his TV screen.

The tied game headed into the top of the ninth inning. Jace Peterson, who doubled to start off the inning, headed to third on a nasty ground out to the first baseman that allowed him to advance to third. Snitker looked down his bench with the pitcher due up next. "Craw, get back in here," he said to the pitcher in the on deck circle. Snitker looked again. "Cob, you're up!"

Zach looked at A.J. already knowing a mentor. "All we need is a long fly ball," he smiled.

"No pressure," Zach smiled, as he moved to head to get his bat and helmet.

A.J. looked at him. "That's what I'm exactly telling you kid. We all know you're a team player," he nodded around. "Just be that. You don't have to be the total hero."

Zach looked at him and smiled. "Got it Big Dog," he smiled. "Thanks A.J."

A.J. smiled. Zach took the first pitch he saw and hit it into deep center field but it was caught. Jace, tagging up, scored with ease. A.J. met Zach at the top of the steps of the dugout and smiled at him. "Relax kid and enjoy the ride; you'll do fine," A.J. pointed, putting his arm around Zach.

In a suburb of DC, a young brother did a happy dance around his big brother's den. Aaron and Beth smiled at him. Dave hoisted his scotch glass to the TV. "Way to go kid," he smiled.

Zach looked at A.J. "Thank you," he smiled.

A.J. Pierzynski had a reputation around the major league baseball world. He could be more than nasty and a bit dirty and underhanded. And he was certainly not a friend to the umpires that didn't like his barbed comments. He smiled at Zach, wrapping an arm around him. "Am I going to toughen you up?"

"Nope," Zach smiled, slapping his chest. "I rock, you roll," he smiled at the veteran catcher.

Matt Kemp, another veteran member of the young team via a trade from the San Diego Padres looked at the two of them. "He good A.J.?"

Pierzynski smiled. "Yup." Kemp gave Zach a high five.

Snitker was the next to congratulate Zach. "Way to go Cob," he smiled.

Jim Johnson, the Atlanta closer, shut down the Phillies in the bottom of the ninth and the Braves won 6-5.

-00CM00-

Saturday afternoon, Beth waved at Caleigh and Victoria coming out of the Huntington Metro stop and smiled at them. She opened the back of Aaron's SUV and helped them load their luggage. "You two are staying with us tonight." She looked at Caleigh. "But I've got to warn you." Caleigh looked at her. "Dave has got something going for tomorrow."

Victoria smiled. "I've heard so many Uncle Dave stories, I'm not surprised."

Caleigh shook her head. "Expect something over the top tomorrow."

The Hotchner and Greystone family enjoyed the pork chops and the dinner everyone chipped in on. The whole group was surprised by Sela and Merrill Dobson joining them. Merrill smiled at all of them. "You think we'd miss this?"

As they were finishing up, Dave pulled out his cellphone. "Garcia, you just about ready?"

"Super-Agent, Kevin and I are getting there. Is Boss Man around?"

"I'm here Garcia," Aaron said.

"Sir, I'm having trouble getting Reid."

"Give him a priority message."

"Sir, that's against Bureau protocol because it's not a case."

"Garcia, Cruz has buy in; he's joining us tomorrow." They all could hear Garcia typing madly.

"Yahtzee!" They all could hear her make a few key strokes. "Sir, you've got the entire group."

"Hi all," Aaron said into Dave's cell. "Working with the Braves, we've got a block of forty tickets. They all aren't together; but they're in the same section just past third base. But I'm getting phone calls from Zach's high school and college teammates and coaches. They want in on this. I need an exact head count from all of you of who is in and who isn't. And so I don't get all of you at once, I'm going to do roll call. And just a heads up, our family is taking the first nineteen. Morgan?"

"Savannah and I are in. Baby Girl's babysitting crew for the wedding are doing a practice run."

Aaron smiled. "JJ, I think you're next."

"That means me, Will and Henry Hotch. Michael is part of the practice run." Beth wrote more names on her list.

"Reid?" Hotch listened. "Reid?"

"Sorry Hotch, I'm into a Voltaire classic. Count me in."

"Tara?"

"I'm in."

"Sir, you know Kevin and I are in. So are Gina and Anderson."

"Cruz and his oldest daughter Melissa are joining up as well," Aaron said.

Aaron's cell pinged with a text from JJ. _Save one more_. Aaron smiled. He looked at Beth "Scratch another one."

"Aaron, that only leaves seven left."

"That leaves the coaches that want tickets. The rest are going to have be on their own. With the Phillies record and them being kids, they can do what they want for cheaper tickets."

"Listen up everyone," Dave said. "We all met at the Park and Ride in Vienna. I just texted the location to Garcia. She'll send it to all of you. Princess, make sure the rest get it please."

"Roger that Sir Rossi," Garcia said.

Aaron glared at him. "Did you do a thing?"

"I might have done a thing," Dave smiled. Aaron glared at him. "And for the record all of you, I'm getting the infamous Hotchner glare." The team all roared as Aaron shook his head at Dave. "See ya all tomorrow," Dave said.

"Whatever Dave is cooking up, be there at eight. Working with the Braves, we'll get into the stadium early so we can talk to Zach and Andy," he smiled at Victoria, "while they are taking BP."

"BP," Reid asked.

"Batting practice," Hotch, Dave, JJ, Tara and Morgan said.

"Got it," the young genius said. The team all laughed and said their good-byes save Garcia.

Aaron looked at Dave. "Just what exactly did you do?"

Dave smiled at him. "You're the profiler I trained. Take the hint at the park and ride and run with it."

Aaron thought and then shook his head at Tom and Merrill. "You didn't," he said, looking at Dave.

"Yuppppp, I did," Dave smiled. "Garcia, text everyone involved again. It's BYOC. As in bring your own cooler."

"Roger that sir. Garcia out." She ended the connection.

-00CM00-

The crew assembled the next morning at Rossi's location. Mateo Cruz looked at his Unit Chief and nodded him away from the ever growing crowd to talk to Aaron in private. "What do you think is Dave's thing he pulled?"

Aaron smiled and pointed at the motor coach pulling into the lot. "That," he said.

"Leave it to Dave," Cruz smiled. Aaron just shook his head.

Caleigh deeply eyed Dave. "Zach and I could have paid for this."

Dave kissed her. "You and Zach paid for the tickets. And I love you both."

Victoria looked at Caleigh. "This is Uncle Dave in action?"

"Yupppppp," Dave smiled. Caleigh rubbed his shoulder.

Victoria kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she smiled.

"Anytime sweetheart," Rossi smiled back.

The entire group waited until Aaron and Jessica got John and Hannah seated in the front seat behind the driver. Morgan loudly whistled. "The fam gets on first!" Everyone smiled.

"Backing that brother," Will pointed at him with a smile as he handed the driver another cooler to put in the luggage compartment of the bus.

Jack looked at Dave. "You and I seat buddies Uncle Dave?"

"You bet Champino," Dave smiled.

Three of Zach's high school coaches and four of he and Andy's college coaches were the last to get on. JJ was sitting alone in a seat with Henry and Will sitting across from her. Aaron got up from his seat and looked around. "We ready to head out?"

"No Hotch," JJ said.

"Jayje?"

"Four more minutes; please," she said looking at her cell. Aaron looked at Dave who shook his head with no knowledge of what JJ was up to. Two minutes later, a taxi came flying into the Park and Ride. Everyone looked out the windows to see Emily getting out of the taxi with her overnight bag. She ran to get on the bus.

"Sorry Hotch," she smiled at him, getting on. "I wasn't going to miss this."

Aaron smiled back, giving her a hug and taking her bag from her. "I didn't say wheels up yet." Emily hugged Beth. Aaron stuck it the overhead bin as Emily slowly made her way down the aisle to the seat JJ was holding for her, greeting everyone.

Caleigh hugged her and introduced her to Victoria. "This means so much to me. And I know Zach will be just blow away."

Emily smiled at her. "I wouldn't miss this for the world," she smiled. "Just like a wedding."

"You're awesome," Jack smiled, hugging her.

Emily hugged him back and kissed Dave's cheek. "You're good Big Dog," she smiled as the driver pulled the motor coach out of the parking lot.

"I have my moments," he smiled. "Good to see you." Emily rubbed his chest and slowly made her way back to sit with JJ, greeting everyone.

###

 **A/N: A little Emily love for my Dutch Delight. :D**

 **MLB is Major League Baseball. "Battery" in baseball terms is the pitcher and catcher.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With the motor coach approaching Philadelphia, Aaron looked at a text on his cell phone. He got out of his seat and approached the driver. "Can you take a quick detour Mike?"

Mike, the driver, had been very personable with the group the whole trip, putting in a DVD of _A League of Their Own_ for the group to watch to help them pass the time. Most of the bus quoted the infamous line from the movie "There's no crying in baseball." Everyone laughed. Keeping his eyes on the road he said, "What do you need?"

"A brief stop at the Amtrak station."

Mike smiled. "That's easy. But do I have to wait long?"

"No," Aaron smiled. "My brother and his girlfriend are joining us from NYC. Their train is just pulling in."

"Perfect," Mike smiled. "And I know a quick way to the stadium from there."

"Thank Mike," Aaron smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later, Sean and Kim got on the bus and took their seats behind Aaron and Beth. As they approached Citizens Bank Park, Aaron approached Mike again, looking at his cellphone. "Mike you need to go around the park to the private security entrance on the west side."

Mike glanced at him. "Really?"

"Really," Aaron smiled.

"You got an in there to get us past that?"

"No," Aaron smiled. "I just have an in with the Braves organization."

"That must be some major juice," Mike said, taking the turn into the lot. A security officer stopped the bus. Mike opened his driver side window.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," the security officer rudely asked.

Aaron leaned over Mike shoulder. "We're the group that John Schuerholz, President of the Atlanta Braves is expecting."

"Holy shit," the security officer said, motioning to the others to raise the barricade. "You didn't have to drop names."

Jack frowned at Dave. "Welcome to Philly kid. Some of them don't like to play nice."

Mike looked at Aaron as he pulled the bus past the barricade. Aaron smiled. "My son is the starting catcher for the Braves today."

"Jeez," Mike smiled. "You've got some serious juice."

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "And you've got a free ticket to the game as well." Mike smiled and followed the directions of another security person. He pulled the bus up to a stadium entrance and opened the door.

A security person got on followed by Schuerholz. The security officer looked at him. "You can vouch for this group?"

Schuerholz smiled at Aaron. "You or me?"

Mat Cruz came up the aisle of the bus. "Sir, I'm Mateo Cruz. I'm a Section Chief with the FBI," showing his credentials. He nodded at Aaron. "He's one of my Unit Chiefs." Cruz looked around the bus. "Show your Bureau credentials." The BAU crew all did. "Plus there's a Police Chief of a town in Ohio on board as well as a credential DC Metro detective. We're not a security threat sir," Mat smiled.

The security officer looked at Schuerholz. "Sorry sir; I've got a job to do."

Schuerholz smiled. "We all understand that and appreciate your work. They good?"

The security officer nodded and looked at Mike. "Just park the bus at the back of the lot."

Mike smiled at him and looked at Aaron. "Major juice."

Aaron smiled as the security officer got off. He shook John's hand. "Good to see you again John."

"Likewise Aaron," he smiled. "My assistant Jenna has got your tickets and a seating map so you all can decide where you want to sit."

Aaron shook his head. "How many times do I have to say thank you to you."

Schuerholz smiled. "We've got your son; that's thanks enough." Jack came out of his seat and hugged him. "Hey buddy! How's school going?"

"Sixth grade is a big step up."

"And you'll handle that just like Zach," he smiled, hugging Jack. JJ and Emily shared a smile across the aisle with Penelope.

John Schuerholz took the time to greet every person getting off the bus. He warmly greeted John, Hannah and Jessica. "We think the world of that grandson of yours," he smiled at the grandparents after Aaron and Sean helped them off. "And deeply respect what Haley did for her family." Hannah hugged him. He hugged Caleigh and Victoria as well. "I'm glad you two are here," he warmly smiled.

All the members of the BAU and their families got his special greetings with his thanks for the job the team did. He spent a bit more time talking with Zach's former coaches.

Garcia looked at Morgan. "He's a baseball exec Baby Girl. They're gonna talk shop." Garcia smiled. Everyone gathered around Schuerholz's assistant to get their tickets.

The group was escorted into the stadium, by-passing the security check. An usher lead them into the stadium as the Braves in their BP uniforms started to come out of the dugout. Zach and Andy were one of the first ones out and headed towards the group that were heading to the front rail of the stadium behind third base

Aaron grabbed Jack as he instinctively tried to run to Zach. Jack looked at him. "Buddy, we've talked to you about this. Caleigh is number one," Aaron smiled. Beth and the Brooks family nodded at him. Zach and Andy hugged their ladies and kissed them.

"OK, I get it and I said I buy in," Jack said. Beth winked at Jessica. "But is sucks," Jack mumbled. The family shared smiles.

"Champino," Dave lightly scolded.

"You too Uncle Dave?"

"Yupppp," Dave smiled. "Buy in."

Jack looked at Sean. Sean smiled. "You're a sixth grader now?" Jack smiled. Sean looked at him. "Then you should be able to understand and accept second place." Jack eyed him. "Or don't you love Caleigh?"

Dave smiled. "You are now totally busted Champino," rubbing Jack's chest.

Aaron rubbed Sean's shoulder with a smile. "Thanks brother." Sean smiled and winked at him.

Zach smiled at the group, quickly greeting all of them individually. Caleigh walked to Jack and put her arm around. "Please be patient." She pulled him off to the side so Zach could greet the rest.

He smiled as Garcia rubbed her lipstick off his cheek. "Thanks Princess P," he smiled.

"Be most awesome today my big golden Hotchner boy."

"Thanks P," Zach smiled. He looked at Derek and Savannah. "I've got to get to work soon. Latest Hank pic," he smiled as he shook Derek's hand. Savannah pulled out her phone with a large smiled and showed him. Zach smiled taking her phone. "Now that's a Big Dog." He leaned against the rail and took a picture of the three of them together on Savannah's phone. That quickly became the thing to do. Garcia and Kevin got theirs. Along with Tara and Reid together and Mat Cruz and his daughter.

Emily tapped him on the shoulder. Zach shook his head. "Oh snap," he said, shaking his head, pulling her into a hug.

"I've got a jet at my disposal," she smiled. "One of the perks of my job." Zach smiled as she leaned over the rail to get a picture. Zach took her phone and snapped the picture. Handing her cell back to her, he looked at her. "You'll never know what this means to me."

Emily smiled. "When this team was reeling from what happened to your mother, you stepped up and got our leader back into the game." She rubbed Zach's facial hair around his chin. "My turn to step up handsome," she smiled. Zach hugged her again and moved to the LaMontagne family.

Zach pulled Henry over the rail to give him a hug. "Where's the little guy," he asked looking at JJ and Will.

"Dry run for the wedding babysitters with Michael," Will drawled with a smiled. "Good luck today," he smiled shaking Zach's hand. The four got a picture together.

"Thanks Will," Zach smiled, hugging JJ.

Andy waved at the group. "Thank you so much for coming today. We really appreciate it. But I've gotta get some BP done and then head out to the bullpen to start warming up." He kissed Victoria again. "Love you babe," he smiled.

"Good luck Andy," Aaron said, sticking out his hand.

"Thanks Aaron," Andy smiled, shaking his hand and headed off. Dave slapped him on the shoulder with a smile as Andy left.

Zach worked up to the Brooks family after greeting Sela and Merrill doing the cell picture. He looked around and quickly hugged Hannah, shaking John's hand. John looked at him. "You have to get to work."

Nodding his head, Zach said, "Yeah Grandpa; real soon."

"Go son," he smiled. Zach grabbed Jess's phone and took a picture of the four of them.

"Perfect," Jess smiled, hugging Zach.

Zach got to Dave. "Be you," Dave said.

"Thanks Uncle Dave." They shared a hug. Zach quickly took some time with Caleigh's family. Zach took Caleb's cell and got a picture of the five of them with Caleigh joining them.

Zach smiled at Sean and Kim. "Thanks you two."

Sean handed Zach his phone. "Just get it done." Zach snapped the picture and handed Sean his phone. Sean looked at him. "Now listen to Uncle Dave," he smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Sean," Zach smiled. He reached for Beth and pulled her into a deep hug. They whispered words into each other's ear. Zach kissed her and looked at this dad, shaking his head. "This is just out of this world."

Aaron smiled. "You know who to blame." Zach nodded, pointing at Dave with his huge smile. The group all laughed. Aaron pulled him into a hug. "I'm proud of you son," he whispered. "But Dave is right – be you. And know mom is watching." He squeezed Zach tightly; Zach reciprocated.

"Thanks dad," Zach said, looking into his father's dark eyes. "I know she is. I love you."

"Love you too son," Aaron smiled back.

Zach finally got to Jack. "You're sulking because you're last?" Jack glared at him. "Bro, you need to grow up." Zach smiled and lifted him over the rail as Schuerholz came out of the dugout. Caleigh winked at Aaron and Beth with a big smile. "I need to get to work and you need to go with John," he said, setting Jack on his feet. "You get the front row seat today."

"Z-man?"

"Jack," Schuerholz said, "Atlanta Braves batboys wear the proper uniform. You are not in that."

Jack looked at Zach. "No way!"

"Yes way," Zach smiled, giving him a hug. "Now get your butt moving with John. I've got to get to work." He waved at the group, giving Caleigh, Beth and Hannah another kiss, rubbed his dad chest and then moved to the dugout. He came back out a minute later carrying a bat and warmed up a bit before going into the batting cage. He took ten swings, launching all the pitches into the outfield seats, and moved out. Freddie Freeman, the Braves first baseman smiled at him and moved into the cage.

Derek was standing next to Will as Freddie moved out and Zach stepped in again. "You're the baseball player Cajun. What do you think?"

Will shook his head at Morgan. "I said it day one and I'll say it again. That kid has the sweetest batting stroke I've seen." Morgan rubbed Will's shoulder with a smile as Zach launched other bomb.

Jack came down the runway from the visitor's dugout with Schuerholz wearing his uniform. He started to run onto the field. Eddie Perez, the first base coach grabbed him. "Not so fast my young friend," he smiled. He pulled a batting helmet out of the rack that held them, putting it on Jack's head. "That was sent to us from the Gwinnet Braves," he smiled. "But Jack," Eddie said, seriously looking at him. "That doesn't come off until the end of the game."

"Yes sir," Jack said, as Eddie put the helmet on Jack's head. Schuerholz smiled at Perez with a wink. Jack looked at the two men. "Now?"

They both laughed. "Go Jack," John smiled.

The bus group took video of the "other" number 62 Hotchner standing around the batting cage, watching his big brother with Eddie Perez standing with him.

###

 **A/N: OK, I know I'm a total Braves fans. But a lot of you are not. Back in the day, Eddie Perez was the back-up catcher for the Braves in the 90's. He's stayed with the organization after his retirement because they love what he brings to the club and working with the younger players.**

 **Why he means so much to the Hotchner brothers? Eddie Perez was Greg Maddox's personal catcher. Maddox would only let Perez catch for him when Maddox joined the Braves.**

 **And yes, if you do the math, Zach was barely born then. He watches a lot of video. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the alerts and reviews!**

 **This one is posting a little early for my OK Teacher. :D**

Chapter 4

"Good afternoon from Citizens Bank Park in Philadelphia," the announcer smiled into the camera. "And welcome to Sunday afternoon Braves baseball on Fox Sports SouthEast. I'm Chip Carey, along with my partner, Joe Simpson. With the September call ups, we get to see a bit of the Braves' future heading to SunTrust Park next season Joe."

"Yes we do Chip," Simpson said. "And today's battery is that future. Andy Minton was the ace of the George Mason Patriots in their first national championship. And since his call up from Double AA to Gwinnet he's posted a 1.09 ERA."

"And he's got his battery mate from those college years as well as his time at Gwinnet," Cary said. "That being Zach Hotchner, the Braves' number one draft choice last year. Zach proved he can handle a bat with his SAC fly on Friday night to give the Braves a win. We finally get to see him behind the plate doing the catching. The Braves and Phillies are coming up next on Fox Sports SouthEast."

Dave rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "You OK?"

Aaron shook his head. "I know my son. He's got butterflies in his guts as big as eagles." He looked at Dave and shook his head. "So do I," Aaron smiled.

The guy sitting next to Dave wearing a Phillies t-shirt and cap looked at him. "You know someone," he waved at the field, with a question. Dave looked at him. The man smiled. "I'm not a Philly asshole. And I heard the group around here," he said, waving his finger around.

Dave smiled. "The starting catcher for the Braves today is my nephew." He pointed at Aaron. "His oldest son," he smiled.

The man looked at him. "Holy shit! You're David Rossi." He stuck out his hand. "Lieutenant Carl Reeves; Philly Detective Squad, Precinct 914." Dave warmly shook his hand.

As the Phillies PA stadium announcer introduced the starting line-ups, the group largely cheered when Zach was announced. The few Phillies fans that were sitting among the group largely smiled at them. Philadelphia fans had a nasty reputation. Yet the ones around them were wonderful with the group, asking questions.

"Dodged that bullet," Derek smiled at Will.

"No kidding," Will smiled. "They're worse than us New Orleans fans.

Just then, Andy and Zach came out of the bullpen with Roger McDowell, the Braves pitching coach. Zach looked at Andy as they walked towards the dugout. "You nervous," Zach asked.

Andy smiled. "Only if I screw up and you come to the mound to chew me a new one." He smiled at his friend. "You?"

Zach laughed. "Only if I have to come out to the mound and chew you a new one," he smiled.

"Before God and creation," Andy laughed. Zach laughed more, putting his arm around his friend. Roger just shook his head at the two of them laughing.

Reeves nudged Rossi. "Which one?"

Dave smiled. "The big kid that looks like a baseball player."

Reeves smiled. "He sure does." Walking into the dugout, Zach pointed at his dad.

Reeves looked around Dave. "Pleasure to meet you SAC Hotchner," he smiled, sticking out his hand. Aaron warmly shook it. "Good luck to your son."

"Thank you," Aaron smiled.

The Phillies PA announcer echoed through the stadium. "At this time ladies and gentlemen, we ask you to rise, take off you hats and honor America with the singing of our National Anthem." Zach and Jack came out of the dugout together along with the whole team. They stood in front of the dugout. Jack had his regular cloth cap like Zach. They both removed them and stood together, with the caps over their hearts as the anthem played, standing up straight, looking at the US flag lightly fluttering in the breeze in centerfield. Kim pulled out her cellphone and videoed it all. So did Jessica. And Garcia of course.

Coming out of a commercial break, the camera shot was of the field with the Phillies coming out of their dugout to take their defensive positions. Chip Carey came in as a voice over. "Folks, we gotta show you some special video. There's an extra number 62 in the Braves lineup today but I don't think the umpires will call the Braves out on that." A snippet of video rolled of Zach and Jack standing together during the anthem.

"I was down in the clubhouse," Simpson said, "when John Schuerholz brought Zach's brother Jack in to change into his uniform. And I had a chance to talk to him for second. He knows baseball like his brother."

"Another future Brave Joe," Chip asked.

Simpson laughed. "He's going to be the family soccer player. But Jack just really supports his big brother. Their dad is law enforcement that travels and they lost their mom some years back. Back then, it was Zach that took care of Jack when their dad was away. Those brothers are extremely close. And the Braves know it and to their credit, honor it."

"That's why Jack is an honorary batboy today," Chip smiled. "And I heard there's a large contingent here for the game today from Zach's home area of DC. And here we go with Adois Garcia digging in."

Todd, the batboy assigned by the Phillies to be that for the visiting team, smiled at Jack as he sat down in the chair next to him with his helmet on. "You keep your butt parked in that chair until I tell you otherwise. With all due respect, you're a bit of a squirt." Jack glared at him. "Kid, we don't want to see you get hurt. That's my job today."

Jack smiled at him. "Got it; and thanks." He looked Todd in the eyes. "Honestly, my head is spinning," Jack said, waving a finger around. "It's all so …."

"Overwhelming," the fifteen year old Todd laughed. Jack smiled with a nod. "You're good," Todd said, rubbing his shoulder. "And I get the big brother thing," he smiled. Todd smiled as he ran out to get Garcia's bat after he flied out to center for the first out. The Braves quietly went out in the top half of the first inning with three straight outs.

Zach, already in his catcher protection, pulled his Braves helmet without the ear protection off the shelf above his seat. He grabbed his catcher's mask next and slid the strap that went around the back of his head and left the mask up on the top of his helmet. A.J. looked at him. "I got this one," Zach smiled, pointing at Andy.

A.J. smiled. "Just keep his emotions in check for the first inning. I know rookie pitchers."

Zach took a drink from a water bottle and set it down on the shelf. "His emotions will get checked after the first pitch," Zach looked at A.J. and smiled. "He knows me and I know him," Zach winked and ran out of the dugout to his spot behind homeplate.

Joe West, the most tenured umpire in the major leagues serving as the homeplate umpire looked at him. "Welcome to bigs son," he smiled.

"Thank you sir," Zach smiled back. West smiled and shook his head at the young catcher that crouched down to take warm up pitches from Andy. After Andy had thrown eight pitches, West tapped Zach's back. "Two more kid." Zach threw the ball back to Andy and waved two fingers at him, sending out a whistle to the infielders. Andy nodded and threw another pitch.

Receiving Andy's last warm-up pitch, Zach bolted out of his crouch and sent a bullet throw towards second base. Dansby Swanson, the Braves shortstop, fielded the throw at the first base side of the bag a foot above the ground. Exactly where a runner trying to steal second base would get called out. The throw got a lot of notices; in both dugouts.

A.J., sitting next to Matt Whisler, the starter for the Braves in yesterday's game, shared a look with each other. Dave smiled at Aaron. "I think that just sent a message." West shouted "play ball" and the Phillies batter dug in. Zach gave Andy his signal for the first pitch. Andy nodded. And promptly throw a pitch that was very high and outside to the left handed batter. Zach sprung up to catch it. He looked at the ball in his glove; and then Andy. And then returned the ball to Andy with blistering speed right at Andy's head. Andy caught the ball, looked at Zach and went to the backside of the mound.

Aaron smiled at Dave. "I think he just delivered another message."

"No shit Dave," Aaron and Sean said. They all could see Andy take a deep breath and then stepped back up on the pitching mound. Zach was still standing up as Andy toed the rubber of the pitching mound. He looked at Zach. And got the total Hotchner glare.

"No gentlemen," Aaron smiled. "Now the message got delivered."

Emily, sitting with JJ, Will and Henry behind Hotch said. "Yupppp; that damn Hotchner glare does it every time."

Andy, now relaxed, threw every pitch that Zach called and perfectly where Zach wanted it. He struck out the Phillies in the bottom of the first. A.J. looked at Whisler. "Whis, I think your learning curve just got upped," he smiled.

"No shit A.J." Whis said, looking at him. Zach trotted into the dugout and looked for Andy to get in at the other end. Andy smiled at him and gave him a point coming down the steps. Zach smiled at him and gave him the Rossi point back. Roger McDowell winked at Brent Snitker as Zach went into the dugout tunnel to the clubhouse to take out his cup batting fifth in the line-up.

Matt Kemp, batting clean-up, lined a solid double into the gap to start off the second inning. Zach looked at Jack and headed to the batter's box, quickly settling in. He took the first pitch from Cole Hamels, the Phillies ace.

"That ball is drilled," Chip Carey excitedly said in the broadcast booth. He paused for a second as the ball nearly missed landing in the upper deck of right field. "And it's gone! Zach Hotchner gets his first major league homerun."

"And it won't be his last," Joe Simpson added. "He took Hamel's outside fastball and buried it."

Todd looked at Jack as Matt Kemp came around third to score. "I know the tradition," he smiled. "And I like being part of it," he evilly smiled.

Dave pointed to the group sitting behind him. "Watch," he smiled. "A rookie's first homerun doesn't get a team's initial love."

Zach, after touching second base at his usual speed to never show up his opponents, slowed a bit and looked towards the heavens and pointed. Beth hugged Caleigh. "That's for all of them," Caleigh smiled.

"Yes it is," Beth smiled, rubbing Hannah's back. John Brooks wiped a tear away as he watched his oldest grandson touch home plate making it official. Zach picked up his bat and trotted to the Braves dugout. Kemp was already sitting down on the bench. Zach handed the bat to Jack with a wink, went into the dugout, stuck his helmet into the racks and grabbed his cup off the shelf and headed into the tunnel. When he came back into the dugout, he sat down to put on his catcher's gear.

A long standing tradition with Phillies fans was they would throw the ball of an opponent's homerun back onto the field. The right fielder for the Phillies, knowing the significance, picked up the ball and softly tossed to Eddie Perez, the first base coach. Eddie smiled and pointed at Jack. Jack looked at Todd. "Now?" Todd smiled at Jack, taking Zach's bat. Jack raced around homeplate to get it.

Coming back, Snitker looked at Jack. "JP! Get your butt in here!"

Jack raced down the dugout steps. Snitker rubbed his shoulder. "You get to give Zach you two's homerun handshake in front of the team." Jack, still holding Zach's ball, looked down the dugout at the whole team smiling at him while Zach was putting on his second shin guard. Andy came down the dugout to take the ball from Jack with a smile rubbing his head; which Zach noticed.

"Bro," Jack smiled. Jack waved his finger around. The entire dugout was waiting with big smiles. Zach shook his head and rubbed Jack's.

"That was for mom," he smiled with a point.

"And Uncle Harry and Aunt Erin," Jack smiled pointed back. They did their high school homerun high five tradition and shared a hug. The Braves engulfed the brothers to celebrate with them.

Dansby Swanson, batting next after Zach, hit a wicked foul ball into the stands just past the Phillies dugout. The first base umpire called time to make sure all the fans were safe. Chip Carey took the time opening, getting a heads up in his headset from the production truck. "And the rookie tradition continues," he said, as the video played of the dugout scene. "But you know what Joe? That's one I'll never forget."

"That's just special Chip," Simpson replied.

In the fourth inning, Joe West took a nasty foul tip off the bat of a Phillies batter in his left shoulder and immediately dropped to one knee, taking off his mask. Zach was already standing up, pushing his mask to the top of his helmet. He bent down and looked at West. "You OK blue?" West was already rubbing his shoulder just past the protection of his shoulder pads on his chest protector.

"Damn kid; it hurts." Zach waved at the Phillies trainer to come out of the dugout. The home team trainer took care of the umpires in case of injury.

"I tried to snag it blue," Zach apologized. "It came off too fast."

"Son you couldn't get that."

"But blue, part of my job back here is to protect you the best I can. I failed you."

West smiled at Zach as the trainer got to the plate. "No you didn't son." He looked Zach in the eye. "The rumors are true about you," he smiled.

"Yes sir."

"Thank you Zach," West smiled deeply. "You're learning from A.J. But you haven't learned all his lessons?"

Zach smiled as he helped the trainer sit West on the ground a few feet away from home plate. "My parents overrule A.J. on that." The trainer looked West over.

West shook his head. "I'm OK. It just took the feeling out of my arm. It's already coming back," he said, shaking out his hand. The trainer continued to work with West. Zach moved back behind homeplate to take some soft throws from Andy to keep him warmed up.

"Kid," the trainer said. Zach zipped the ball out to Andy and looked at him. Together, they got West on his feet.

An inning later, Andy threw a couple bad pitches. Zach stood up and looked over his shoulder at West. "Can I have time Blue?"

"Make it quick kid," West said. Zach trotted out to the mound. Andy looked at him.

"Minnie, your shoulder flew open on those last two pitches. Tighten it back up."

Andy looked at him and slightly smiled. "Thanks Cob."

Zach nodded at him and trotted back to home plate and pulled down his mask as the crouched down. "Nice job kid," West said.

After 9/11, during the seventh inning stretch, all baseball stadiums played _God Bless America_ on Sunday. Jack and Zach, along with all the Braves, stood in front of their dugout, their caps over their hearts.

Andy Minton pitched a three hit shutout through seven innings, the Braves young guns in the bullpen stepped up and the Braves won 6-0 with Zach providing a double in the seventh inning to drive in two more runs.

Walking out of the stadium, Dave looked at Aaron. "Has this sunk in yet with you?"

"Dave?"

"Aaron," Sean smiled, putting his arm over his shoulder. "Zach went two for four with four RBI's and got his first major league homerun."

Beth smiled at them both, rubbing Dave's shoulder. "Give dad a bit more time on that," she winked.

Aaron kissed her and shook his head. The rarely unseen Hotchner grin spread across his face. "It was a good day," he smiled at the bus group standing in the tunnel.

"But," Dave asked.

"I'm thinking about Jack, with Zach being with the media," Hotch said.

Caleigh kissed his cheek. "I think John and the team have got that handled as well," she smiled and looked at him. "And Aaron, you know Zach. Jack is his first priority."

Aaron smiled.

 **###**

 **A/N: As Radar O'Reilly once said, "Awww h-e-double toothpicks". It's a baseball chapter and I've got some explaining to do. This chapter is littered with yellow highlights. From the top…..**

 **ERA is Earned Run Average. That's how many runs a pitcher has allowed in the amount of innings he has pitched. PA is the stadium Public Address announcer. "Digging in" is what most batters do. They dig their cleats into the dirt of the batter's box to get their specific footing they want.**

 **Except for in the end of season playoffs, batboys do not travel with the team. The home team has four; two are of which are assigned to the visiting team, wearing their uniform.**

" **Toed the rubber" is the rubber piece on top of the pitching mound. Pitchers must throw their pitch keeping contact with the rubber. Andy striking out the Phillies in the bottom of the first inning means he struck out all three batters.**

 **The seventh inning "stretch" is a baseball tradition. It's the time between top and the bottom of the seventh inning (the visiting team bats in the "top" of the inning; the home team in the "bottom" of the inning). The fans are encouraged to stand up and sing along with the unofficial baseball anthem** _ **Take Me Out to the Ball Game**_ **. Which is still sung on Sunday's after** _ **God Bless America**_ **.**

 **Phew….**

 **If you fans have more questions than I anticipated, I'm a PM away. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brent Snitker walked up to the podium to address the Atlanta media that were seated in the pressroom of the stadium and looked at them. He was still in his uniform but wearing sneakers instead of his spikes. "Before you all start, let me say this. Zach and Andy will not be available when you get into the lockerroom." Terrance Moore, sitting in his usual front and center position, hiked an eyebrow at him.

Snitker looked at him. "Terry, you cannot tell me you didn't notice the extra number 62 on the field today." Moore smiled. "That second 62 was part of a contingent of forty people that rented a motorcoach from the DC area to be here for this game. We've got to support our young kids just coming up. The big leagues are a huge adjustment for young players. And Andy and Cob proved today they have made that adjustment. The two of them worked their fannies off in prep with Roger. Roger and I both know they watched more video than we really want to know to add to their preparation. Cob called a beautiful game and Minnie pitched what Cob called." He smiled at the group. "Plus, their fiancées are part of the group. We support them."

Moore smiled. "I think we all can live with that Brent."

Mike, the motorcoach driver pulled the bus up to the tunnel entrance and opened the bottom doors for everyone to grab their coolers. The group stood around the bus, enjoying their drinks. Sean eyed Dave, who pointed at his large cooler. Sean helped him pull it out. Sean reached in, grabbed two cold beers and walked to Aaron. "Relax brother," he smiled. "Zach isn't going to let Jack down," he said, handing Aaron a beer. He looked at John. "You want one?"

"What the hell," John smiled. "I've got a reason to celebrate," he beamed. Dave handed him a beer with a smile, opening it for him. "And there's a bathroom on the bus," he winked at Dave.

Aaron smiled as he pulled a cooler cup out of his back cargo shorts pocket, put the beer in it and cracked it open. "Holy shit," Caleigh's brother Mike laughed with his own beer in hand. "You can really relax Agent Hotchner?"

"Shut up Mike," Aaron smiled. Sean and Mike shared a high five and laughed. Aaron shook his head. "After today, keep Dave's cooler away from me. Or Beth will be driving home and I'll be a pile of crap tomorrow at work."

"Now that I hear," Dave said, polishing off his first beer and grabbing a second. The group laughed more.

"All I gotta say is this is a helluva lot cheaper than nine seventy five for a beer in the stands from the vendors," Derek smiled, draining his beer and pulling out a second.

"Word brother," Will smiled draining his beer and grabbing another as well.

Twenty minutes later, Zach's whistle that Aaron knew too well echoed through the tunnel. He, Beth and Caleigh all turned to look. The rest of the group did as well. Jack raced out of the tunnel to his dad with Zach's bat with a huge smile on his face. Both the boys were showered and in their regular clothes. Except for one item on Jack. He was still wearing his visitor Braves' jersey over his t-shirt. With autographs from the entire team on it. Zach and Andy walked up to the group, wearing dress shirts and suit pants.

Zach and Andy smiled at their ladies and pulled them into tight hugs, kissing them. Letting Caleigh go, Zach walked up to his grandfather and handed him his first homerun ball. "That's for mom grandpa," he smiled, putting the ball in his hand. "I want you and grandma to have it." Aaron proudly smiled as Beth rubbed his back.

Will just shook his head at JJ and reached into his own back pocket of his shorts. He handed his handkerchief to Garcia. JJ smiled and rubbed his arm, watching the scene. Tom was handing his to Rachel as well.

John smiled at him. "She is so proud of you right now my grandson," he said, choking back tears pulling Zach into a hug. Garcia used Will's hankie to wipe her own as Zach used his long arm span to pull Hannah into the hug as well. Caleigh rubbed Zach's back, wiping away her own tears. Sean put his arm around Dave's shoulder, sharing a smiled with him.

Releasing his grandparents, Zach looked at his dad. "Great game Zach," Aaron smiled, sticking out his hand for handshake.

"Forget that dad," Zach smiled, pulling his dad into a deep hug. He let go and looked at Aaron. "Now give me a drink of your beer."

"Guys," Merrill smiled, pulling two more beers out of Dave's cooler. "How fast can you drink?" Zach and Andy looked at each other. They clinked their beer cans together and drained them in about four gulps while taking some time with the group.

"My son in law to be," Tom joked. The group all roared with laughter.

Zach looked around at the group. "You will never, ever know how much this means to me."

"Me too," Andy smiled after sharing a hug with Beth and a handshake from Aaron and Dave.

"But we gotta head back to the clubhouse. We're flying in about two hours."

"See you tomorrow son," Aaron smiled, giving him a hug.

"Dad," Zach asked, hugging Beth.

"Are you not playing the Nationals tomorrow?"

Zach shook his head and kissed Rachel. "Can I say I don't miss that part of him?"

They all roared with laughter. "See ya tomorrow," Rachel smiled, rubbing his chest. "John got us a suite tomorrow night". Zach shook his head and kissed Caleigh again as Andy kissed Victoria. They headed back down the tunnel.

-00CM00-

Major League baseball schedulers, in infinite their wisdom looking for fans in the stadiums and TV ratings, scheduled all teams to mainly play division opponents the month of September. The regular baseball season ended October second.

The Braves were at the bottom of the National League East division with no hopes of being in the playoffs. But with their young turks up from the minor leagues that would be their future, the Braves started to send a message to the rest of their division. The Nationals, New York Mets and Miami Marlins were all in contention for a playoff spot. The young and rapidly improving Braves played spoilers with that. Their three game sweep of the Nationals the next three days, who were on top of the division, and in their home park, backed that message.

Zach got home around eight that night following the Wednesday day game in DC. He looked around the duplex at boxes packed up. He kissed and hugged Caleigh and gave Lexie a major dose of love and a play session with her ball down the duplex hall. He looked at Caleigh, waving a finger at the boxes, sending the tennis ball back down the hall for Lexie to chase. "Babe?'

Caleigh smiled. "You're off tomorrow and I'm ready to sleep in our own home tomorrow night." She put her arms around his neck. "And why Victoria and I didn't stay in DC with your series there."

Zach smiled. "Andy told me their loan on their house got approved. They sign on it tomorrow."

"At eight-thirty," she smiled. "Then they'll help us move our things into our home," she said, kissing him.

"Babe, that won't take long with what little we have." Caleigh looked at him. "I mean other than our bed, we have zero furniture." He looked around. "Or anything really."

Caleigh evilly smiled. "Guess what we're doing the rest of the day?"

Zach shook his head. "Spending a lot of money."

Caleigh hugged him. "Approved and highly supported by Jose and Kelly." She looked him in the eye. "And to quote Jose – tell that miser you can afford it." Zach shook his head and rolled his eyes. Caleigh laughed.

Zach looked at her. "Uncle Dave is not in on this plan?"

Caleigh smiled. "He told me to drain your trust fund before we dip into our checking account."

Zach smiled. "I would have taken a major hit on it with the IRS no longer being a college student making zero money with what dad gave me of Jack's Social Security check after mom died." Caleigh looked at him. "I would have to declare the trust money. What dad gave me while I was in college, I wouldn't."

Caleigh kissed him and put her arms around his shoulders. "Ya do sorta gotta love Uncle Dave," she smiled.

"Just don't tell him that," Zach smiled. Caleigh laughed.

Andy helped Zach and Caleigh move their meager belongings to their home while Victoria took care of Lexie. Zach and Caleigh had already made one run with Lexie along to check out her new home. .Zach eyed Andy, shoving the box holding their Sleep Number bed into the back of Zach's pick-up after getting the bedframe in. "You good with this Minnie?"

Andy smiled. "Our friendship has never been about money. I don't care how much more you have than me. Victoria's family has money. We're OK," he smiled. "I just expect to use you next Thursday and your truck when we move in there," Andy pointed. Their new home was on the next street on the development. They had scored the same deal as Zach and Caleigh with the builder looking to get rid of his debt.

"Deal," Zach smiled.

Once they got everything in the house, Caleigh looked at Andy. "Is Victoria OK with Lexie?"

Andy smiled. "Guess what one of her Christmas presents is going to be." Zach and Caleigh smiled. "You two go," he smiled more. "I'm gonna take two pretty ladies to the park for a walk. And bring a tennis ball along to wear out one of them."

"I like that plan," Zach smiled.

After doing a drive through at a local Golden Arches, Zach and Caleigh ate their quick lunch in the parking lot of major furniture retailer. Zach looked at Caleigh. "You sure it's this one?"

Caleigh looked at him. "I want furniture ASAP. And they're having a major end of season close out sale." They walked into the store.

Zach squeezed Caleigh's hand. "Follow my lead." He looked around the huge store and then pulled Caleigh's hand. He made a beeline to the oldest salesperson he could see. The salesperson smiled at them. "How can I help you?"

Zach looked at him. "Are you working to supplement your retirement and do you make commission?"

The sales associate looked at him. "Yes and yes. And my name is Walt," he smiled.

"Hi Walt," Zach beamed, sticking out his hand. "I'm Zach; this is my fiancée Caleigh and we're about to make your day."

Leaving the furniture store of the major shopping district of a northeast Atlanta suburb, Caleigh noticed a Target store. "Go in there Zach." He looked at her. "We can kill two birds with one stone. We can get some of essentials we need and sign up for a wedding registry. Mom has been all over me to get it done. The wedding invitations go to the printer in a week."

Zach looked at her as he pulled in and parked the truck. "I thought you already got us registered at Kohl's?"

"I did," Caleigh said. "But Target gives another option for our guests and has things we need that are cheaper than Kohl's."

While they were browsing through the store, Zach's cell buzzed in his cargo short's pocket.

"Hey dad! What's up?"

"We're on our way home from a case in Houston. Which you probably knew about."

"I talked to Beth and Jack yesterday," he smiled, putting it on speaker. "I knew you and the team were out."

"Hi Aaron," Caleigh said.

"Hi sweetheart," Aaron smiled. "My seatmate sitting across from me tells me you two are spending a lot of money," he said looking at Dave, putting his cell on speaker. The rest of the team was sleeping.

Zach winked at Caleigh. "Dad, if you knew what we spent at the furniture store, you'd shit. And then kill me. But for the record dad, we're spending Uncle Dave's money first; saves us the hit with the IRS."

The couple heard Dave laugh. "Good for you two," Dave smiled. "And well thought out."

"But dad, for the record, the bottom line of our invoice said we saved nearly six thousand dollars with their sale."

Dave smiled. "Rock on. Learned well my Jedi."

Zach rolled his eyes at Caleigh as they laughed. "I'll tell Jose that you remember his line Uncle Dave."

"Hey! I've watched Star Wars with Jack. I know Yoda." The kids laughed more.

"Now we're at Target getting things we really need. Like plates, silverware, glasses, a TV….. Malcom, one of the sales associates is following us around with a big ass cart. What he doesn't know is that will get him two tickets to Chipper Bobble Head night on Saturday." Malcom looked at Caleigh wide eyed. She smiled at him and nodded.

Aaron and Dave smiled. "Like I said, taught you well," Dave said. "You take care of those that take care of you."

"All over it Uncle Dave," Zach smiled.

"Uncle Dave," Caleigh said, "you should talk to the sixty-seven year old sales associate at the furniture store trying to supplement his retirement, getting laid off late in life." Dave beamed.

Aaron shook his head. "I know I'm going to sound condescending, but I'm proud of you two."

Zach smiled. "I had a couple good role models growing up. When are you going to be home?"

"In about an hour," Aaron said. "I just wanted to touch base with you, knowing you had a day off. How is it really going Zach?"

"It's another major adjustment dad; that I and Caleigh are making it. I can't speak for Cal, but she's already major friends with a lot of Braves' wives. For me- thank God for A.J. He's been my rock. Especially now catching every day. And I've got more bruises on my body than I've ever had in my life. When I mentioned that to A.J., he just laughed at me and said….."

"Welcome to the bigs," Aaron and Dave said finishing Zach's sentence with a laugh

"Like I said, I just wanted to say hi," Aaron smiled, "knowing what's going on. Beth, Jack and I will talk to you later tonight."

"Hey Aaron! Can you do me one favor?"

"What's that Caleigh?"

"Tell your idiot son that while doing our wedding registry, scanning my butt with the handheld doesn't work." Dave and Aaron roared with laughter.

"I love you sweetheart very much. But when he moved out, he became your problem."

"Thanks dad," Caleigh sarcastically said. Aaron and Dave laughed again.

"Shit dad," Zach said. "Her butt still won't scan." Aaron and Dave laughed more. Zach smiled. "Thanks for checking in dad. I appreciate it. Get home and get some rest."

Aaron softly smiled. "Thanks son; talk to you both later."

Between hunting out things they needed and a wedding "wish list", they spent nearly two hours at the store. But they got what they needed to start a life in their new home and hit a large grocery store to stock up their kitchen; and then Home Depot to burn up the last of the teams' original house warming gift.

Caleigh looked at Zach as they got into the truck. "No lawn mower, weed trimmer…..?"

"Not with big rookie signing contract," Zach smiled at her. Caleigh looked at him. "Think lawn service."

Caleigh smiled. "Another thing you learned from Uncle Dave.'

"Yuppppp."

Zach and Caleigh sat around their patio table, enjoying Zach's barbequed chicken on their Weber from Bobby and Pamela Cox. They were using the new dishes and silverware, along with glassware they had bought that day. The living room, while having no furniture, had a new flatscreen TV on top of the credenza that was built into one wall. It was already hooked up to DirecTV who had just left. That included a DVR. Zach looked at Caleigh, draining his glass of milk. "I'm sorry I won't be here when all the furniture gets delivered on Saturday." Lexie, after her play in the park with Andy and Victoria, along with another round of fetch with Zach while he had cooked the chicken was conked out in the house.

Caleigh smiled and kissed him. "No worries." She evilly smiled at him. "It saves the argument between us about what goes where." Zach laughed. "It will just be nice to have a dresser to put clothes in instead of pulling them out of a suitcase.

Zach looked at her. "I love you babe. But I put my own boxers in my dresser; the really small one."

"But is has the mirror attached to it," Caleigh smiled. Zach rolled his eyes. Caleigh kissed him again. "I'm a girl; I get the big one. And I'll let you gently tuck away your boxers," she smiled.

"You better," Zach smiled back.

###

 **A/N: I think you all know what the Golden Arches are. :D**

" **Chipper Bobble Head day" is the Braves honoring one of their future Hall of Fame players. Larry "Chipper" Jones with a little bobble head figurine handed out to the fans entering the stadium.**

 **A handheld is a portable instrument that scans barcodes. The bridal couple scans the barcode of an item they want and their guests, if they chose to, pick from the list for a wedding present.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: When reality meets with fiction. I have to include the sad news of the untimely death of Miami Marlins star pitcher Jose Fernandez who was killed very early this morning in a boating accident. The Braves were playing the Marlins in Miami and the baseball world is a tightknit family. The game today was cancelled. RIP Jose.**

Chapter 6

The last Sunday in September, Caleigh was sitting at their new dining room table, writing out addresses on their wedding invitations. Lexie, with another serious puppy growth spurt, took up more of the dining room floor, snoozing by her chair. She was snoring. Caleigh softly giggled at her and addressed another invitation.

All of a sudden, Lexie sprang to her feet, wagging her tail. Caleigh smiled. "Yup girl, he's coming home. Thanks for the heads up." The Braves had been on the road for a week. But rather than leave early with the game cancelled, the team spent the next three hours in the visitor's clubhouse, quietly reflecting on the young, vibrant life lost.

Lexie raced to the door going into the garage when Zach hit the button to lift the garage door from his truck. Caleigh smiled as she heard him come in the door with his luggage bag and sit down on the bottom step for going upstairs off the garage entry way. "I missed you too girl," Caleigh heard and smiled as Zach gave Lexie her loves of missing her. "Where's mom?" Lexie barked and moved towards the dining room. Zach laughed and followed her to the table.

He pulled Caleigh off her chair and tightly hugged her. "My God Zach, I couldn't believe the news when I woke up this morning." She looked at him. "How are you?"

"I'm still numb," Zach said, holding her. "I talked to Jose last night before our batting practice. What a great guy; and a tough competitor. He was so full of energy and his love for the game." Caleigh pulled back a little and saw tears in Zach's eyes. She pulled him close again to try and comfort him. They spent several minutes like that. Lexie quietly sat next to the two of them.

"Did you hear from your dad?"

"He and Uncle Dave sent a quick text. They're out on a case."

Zach kissed Caleigh and let her go. Lexie nudged his hand. Zach softly smiled and petted her. "Thanks girl." He looked around the table and shook his head. "Ummmmm babe, there's a laptop app called Word. You put addresses into it and it can make labels."

Caleigh looked at him. "Not in my world," she smiled. "Invitations are hand-written." She evilly smiled at Zach. "Guess who gets to help me write the thank you notes."

"Shit," Zach smiled at her, picking up an invitation that was sitting alone on one side of the table. He looked at the address and smiled. "I'm assuming this goes first."

Caleigh kissed him. "Lex and I are going to the post office bright and early tomorrow morning while you sleep in with your day off." Zach looked at her. "Their drive up window is dog friendly. She gets a treat," Caleigh smiled.

Zach rolled his eyes. "The USPS is dog friendly? Sorry babe, that doesn't fit the profile."

Caleigh laughed. "I've got ribs thawing out, potatoes ready to bake and lettuce salads made."

Zach smiled. "A home-cooked meal sounds like heaven. I'll get the grill going."

Caleigh rubbed his arm. "I'll get the potatoes in," she smiled.

Zach kissed her still in his suitcoat and pants and dress shirt. "Give me five minutes to change."

He came back down the steps and whistled for Lexie. "You helping me?" Lexie raced out of the dining room with a large bark as Zach opened the door to the garage.

Caleigh smiled, grabbed her phone and sent a text. _He's hurting Aaron; but he's OK._

-00CM00-

Two weeks later, Aaron knocked on Dave's door and stuck his head in. "You ready for the briefing?"

Dave looked at his watch. "It's not ten yet?"

Aaron smiled. "We might want to be early today."

"Aaron?"

"I've heard through the grapevine that our ladies like to have a Skype session with Emily before our Monday briefing," he smiled. "And I think I might know the topic of conversation."

"I got mine Saturday," Dave beamed, getting out of his chair, picking up his files and tablet.

As they neared the door the two of them heard Emily say "I got mine last Thursday. But I didn't want to spoil the surprise for the rest of you," she smiled. Tara, Morgan and Reid, pulling out their chairs, shared greetings with Emily.

"Hold the phone here ladies," Garcia said. JJ and Tara looked at her. Hotch and Rossi stopped before entering the door, smiling at each other as they listened. "By this invitation, I'm getting the vibe that I must dress in the costume of a mere mortal for this conservative wedding in this conservative church."

Aaron winked at Dave and entered. "No Garcia," he said. "That conservative church could handle your greatness. The members of those two church bodies of that conservative church might not do so well." He smiled into the camera. "Hello Emily; please talk her down."

"Hi Hotch; got it," she smiled. "Garcia look around the table at JJ and Tara." They both grinned at her.

Garcia looked, thought for a second and then broadly smiled. "It's a girls night shopping!"

"Boom," Dave smiled with a wave at Emily.

"Hi Rossi," she smiled.

"God help the rest of this team," Aaron muttered under his breath.

Dave laughed at him. "They will be a major pile of uselessness the next day." Reid smiled at him with a nod of his head.

Morgan looked around the table. "You will not invite my wife in on this," he said, waving his finger around the table.

"Guess again Chocolate Thunder," Garcia smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "You're changing diapers."

JJ smiled. "We support our Baby Girl."

Tara looked at Dave. "Do you mind?" Dave smiled with a shake of his head. "Boom!"

Reid looked at all of them. "Thank you Uber. I don't have to be sober cab this time."

They all laughed. Emily looked into her camera. "Hotch, can you do me a favor?"

He looked at her. "Name it."

"Tell the kids I appreciate so much their note on my RSVP," she smiled. "That was a great personal touch by both of them. I don't have to mail it back. Just have Beth and Rachel get me on the responded list. Sign me up for the chicken kiev."

Hotch looked at Garcia. "Already done sir," she smiled, finishing typing. "With Caleigh in on the text as well."

Emily looked into her camera. "I know what's coming next and I've got more work to do myself." She smiled. "Let's get started," she said, imitating Hotch's voice.

Aaron smiled at her. "See you soon Emily."

"I can't wait," Emily smiled and ended the session.

#####

 **A/N: Thank you all once again for the favorite and following alerts. And the reviews. I deeply appreciate all of your feedback. And all of you that just took the time to read.**

 **This ends my 98** **th** **story. I still can't believe it's that's many. But I have to be honest. I've hinted at a milestone coming up. I'll let you all guess what #99 and my "100" are. :D**

 **See y'all in November!**

 ***A deep and humble bow to my Jedi Master* I wouldn't be looking at these upcoming milestones without you by my side. Loves ya babe. :D**


End file.
